


Just A Bet

by just_another_gay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, christien is such a good wingwomen ???, everyone is really gay and i am not sorry, idk how to write, jeremy is sensitive, lots of fluff wowa, michael likes romantic movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: "I bet you can't keep Micheal over at your house for a week! ""No a week's too easy, make it two!"





	1. Just A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty this is my first fic and sorta just practice but I hope you enjoy it anyway (sorry if this sucks but whatcha gonna do)

It had all started simple enough, Jenna had to open her stupid mouth...  
The whole Squip Squad was sitting at their lunch table and Rich had bought the biggest banana any of them had ever seen. They were simply staring at it in awe when Jenna had the bright idea to say: "I bet you can't put that whole thing in your mouth!" Everyone looked at him,knowing he never backs down from a bet. Rich wore a smug smirk as he held up the fruit and (to Christine's disgust and everyone else's delight) he manged to put the whole thing in his mouth. Jeremy cheered, Micheal gave him a high five, Chloe asked Jenna to send her the video, Brooke uncovered Christine's eyes, and Jake well...he looked about as red as a tomato.

Of course after that Rich bet that Jenna couldn't Chloe to laugh, Then Chloe betting that Brooke couldn't launch a spoon full of mashed potatoes in the trash can which then ended up where it all took a turn. It was Brookes turn, she narrowed her eyes and looked at everyone sitting at the table, each one wondering who would have to do something stupid next. Jeremy stated to sweat when she rested her eyes on him.

"Jeremy..." she started, making the most dramatic voice she could, stretching out his name longer then necessary. "I bet..." She took a pause and bite her lip trying to come up with something. Suddenly her eyes lit up, looking much too mischievous for Jeremy's liking, Micheal leaned closer, "This is gonna be good," he whispered in Jeremy'sear. "I bet that you can't keep Micheal over at your house for a whole week!" Micheal choked on his slushie. "No that's too easy, make it two weeks." Chloe piped up. Jake snickered.

Okay a week, that could be manageable, they'd done that before during Summer, never on a school week but maybe he could make do. But two weeks, how could he even do that? " What no way!" Jeremy spoke up, "Micheal will totally get tired of me if he stays around that long!" Jeremy tried to reason.

"What no way bro, I could never get tired of you don't say that!" Micheal sounded genuinely concerned and he put a reassuring hand on Jeremy's knee. Jeremy didn't know if he felt touched or annoyed. "Well what if I say no to this bet?" Jeremy asked trying to think of how this could go down. "Theeen you'll have to own me twenty bucks!" Brooke declared. "What since when has that ever been a rule?" "Jeremy that's always been the rule." Christine said softly. 

"Fine, I'll do it." "What?" Micheal started but the lunch bell rang and the teens all around them started moving out. "Oh and we'll be checking in every night starting tonight to make sure Micheal's actually there." "You should make him send a picture every hour!" "Good idea Jenna!" Jeremy groaned, how was this gonna work..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dude how are we gonna do this? You're Dad won't let me crash at your place every night for two weeks and my Mom's will freak!" Micheal ranted as he drove them well..I guess to Jeremy's place. "I know I'm really sorry bro, you don't have to do this, I'll just pay them the money." Micheal sighed and looked over at Jeremy. "Nah, I'll tell my Mom's something, they always liked you so I'm sure I could make them let me.."

It took a lot of convincing and a promise that he'll still come over to take out the trash and do the dishes everyday before his Mom's finally gave in, muttering something about one less mouth to feed. 

If Jeremy was honest...he was kind of excited to spend all this time with Micheal, they hadn't hung out like this since they were freshmen. Another key factor could be that it did something to his insides when he thought of maybe getting to wake up next to Micheal every morning for two weeks, or get to hear the way his voice gets raspy in the mornings or..... shit.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Dad is it alright if Micheal spends a few nights here?" Jeremy asked once they entered the house with Micheal's already packed bag, you can guess what they were expecting the answer to be. "Well sure kiddo, is everything alright at his house..." He asked peeking around the kitchen. "Yep everything's fine Mr.Heere!" Micheal said dragging Jeremy's by his arm to his room. 

"Alright so I popped your air mattress last time I was here right?" Micheal asked when they reached Jeremy's room. Jeremy sat on his bed and made an 'mhm' noise. Micheal had been a little too enthusiastic about their game and thought it would be a good idea to jump up and down on the air mattress, last time they play video games till 2AM. "Okay I'll grab some blankets and make the coyest blanket fort you've ever seen!" Micheal said bonding out of the room.

The blanket fort ended up just being a giant pile of pillows and blankets but Micheal was proud none the less. The boys talked about everything and nothing and before they knew it it was 1AM on a Monday night and Jeremy was starting to nod off. At 1:13AM was when Jeremy finally fell asleep, Micheal had been telling a story about the time his Aunt Abi brought her pet lizard to Thanksgiving and seven year old Micheal got kicked in the leg cause he said it looked just like his cousin when he realized Jeremy was asleep. He just simply looked at the paler boy for a minute before whispering "Night Jer.." and putting his own head on the pillow. This was going to be a nice two weeks.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the bet!! This chapter is just me not knowing how to write but i hope you enjoy it anyway!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo i planed out this whole fic!!!!! i wrote it down in my notes and everything. anywayyy i hope y'all enjoy this i'll try to post once a week (and hopefully not late at night like my last chapter and this un)

**Thursday**

Micheal woke up with a crick in his neck and a pile of blankets anywhere and everywhere but on him. He sat himself up and looked around the familiar room. Jeremy's room had a Wii set scattered across the floor and a stupid poster from a video game on his wall but, it was so so Jeremy and so Micheal loved the space.

He checked his time and saw that he had woken up twenty two minutes before his alarm.  _Well it's too late to go back to sleep now._ He though feeling rather bitter about all the sleep he'd be missing. He thought about just getting a head start and getting ready early, maybe that'd give him time to pick up snacks from 7/11. 

 

He ended up just sitting on his phone scrolling through Twitter and Tumblr till his phone shrieked and buzzed and he impulsively threw it towards the nearest thing. Unfortunately for him that thing was Jeremy sitting up in his bed. 

"Ow what the fuck man!" Micheal jumped up and stood a little awkwardly by Jeremy's bed as his friend rubbed the spot that'd soon be a bump. "S-sorry man.." "You've only just started living here and you're already abusing me." Jeremy said through a smirk. 

"Wow Jer I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff, but I guess you can't judge a books by it's cover, huh?" Micheal saw Jeremy's face turned red before he was plummeted with a pillow. "Now who's the abusive one?" Micheal laughed out. 

* * *

  
When they got to school the Squip Squad was quick to ask about their evening together. "As long as you used protection."  
Chole commented. "I'm sure they just like... I don't know what do boys even do at sleep overs?" Brooke asked addressing the whole group. "They probably just like got high and played video games.. that's what you two do right?" Jenna looked up from her phone just long enough to make both of the rethink their time management. "Dude I totally forgot the weed!" Micheal slapped his forehead for extra emphasis. Jeremy rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. The boys looked up \to find all their friends staring at them (most of them smirking or sharing knowing looks) Jeremy and Micheal had their first hour, Math, together so, they plopped themselves on their seats (Jeremy right in front of Micheal). The class was beyond boring, the only good thing about the fifty five hours chained to these uncomfortable tiny chairs was that Jeremy was in it too. He would lean forward and make sly comments and Jeremy would snicker and, Miss.Miller would make Jeremy answer whatever she was talking about, his face would turn red and he'd stutter and Micheal would giggle into his hand and Jeremy would kick him on his way sitting back down. They had a system, it worked well. 

* * *

 

Jeremy flopped dramatically on his bed, his bag sliding off his shoulder and onto his floor. "Come on Jer, we gotta do this homework, you've been procrastinating long enough!" Micheal said with his hands on his hips, (paying striking resemblance to a mom that's "not mad, just disappointed"). "But Miccccccheallll" Jeremy groaned. Micheal pulled out Jeremy's notebook and his pencil and pushed them to the pale boy. "Come on foe every page you do you can get a 20 minute break! Or maybe some candy per page'd be better.." Micheal pondered outloud. They ended up agreeing that foe every page he'd get a candy bar and a five minute break. Jeremy had somehow ended up laying down on his side with his head on Micheal's lap, while Micheal tapped away at whatever he was playing on his DS. Jeremy ended up paying more attention to Micheal's game then his work and, before either of them knew it all the candy was eaten and Jeremy's books had ended up on the floor. "You can get the answers from Brooke tomorrow," Micheal whispered making Jeremy shutter. 

 _Well that was new.._ Jeremy thought, biting his lip. Jeremy stayed up long after Micheal's soft snores filled the room. His thoughts kept coming back to Micheal...It was something familiar but also new... He knew he was Bi, Micheal knew he was Bi. Was he gay for his best friend..? No.... No. No? He could worry about that in the moring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at me it's 12 at night and I have school tomorrow again but whatcha gonna do am i right. I should probably check for any spelling mistakes, but will i? noPE. hey sorry it's so crammed together it just like wouldn't let me make the spaces ??? idk sorry y'all


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite girls are gay as fuck and Jeremy is a musical nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash sorry guys

**Friday**

Of course the first thing on Jeremy's mind when he woke up was Micheal. He just couldn't stop, he was thinking about his laugh and his adorably messy hair in the morning, and how he would mutter to himself and get lost in thought and- shit this was getting bad. Jeremy would have just stayed in his bed all day, avoiding Micheal but his bladder had other plans. He cheeped out of his room, feeling he was breaking into someones house, trying not to get caught.

 

He heard Micheal's quiet singing filling the kitchen. Jeremy leaned closer to the kitchen, still out of eyesight of Micheal, his bladder forgotten. Micheal was lightly singing some Bob Marley song that Jeremy couldn't place. Micheal was hitting every note perfectly, it made Jeremy's heart threaten to jump straight out of his chest.

 

"Hi jere," Micheal smirked without even turning around. "Wha-" Jeremy stumbled out of the shadows, barely catching himself from falling flat on his face. He stood up in one jerky movement, an embarrassed blush on his face. "I thought you'd never wake up man." Micheal looked up at Jeremy just long enough to get a glance of Jeremy's face before going back to scrolling on his phone. Wait.. that was  _his_ phone.

 

"Dude why do you have my phone?" Jeremy reached for his phone, but Micheal held it out of his grasp. "Come on, man!" Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms and scowling at friend. "Your phone wouldn't shut up, and you didn't show any signs of coming down here so what's you expect?" "Who was blowing up my phone?" Jeremy asked, trying to lean over and see what was on his own phone, Micheal still hid it.

 

"You slept in so now it's a surprise!" Micheal grinned his stupid cocky, smug grin. "Come on," he started to walk to the door. "Wait we're leaving  _now?_   But I haven't even eaten, also I'm in a Star Wars shirt and  _boxers."   "_ Fine you can have.. five minutes or else I'm leaving your ass and taking your phone with me." And with that Micheal plopped down on the couch and continued scrolling on Jeremy's phone.

 

"Wait what about food? I'm a growing boy you know." Jeremy joked. "We can get Arby's or something, now go change!"

* * *

 

 

"Aw shit, I forgot to tell you my stereo's busted!" Micheal finally said after ten minutes in the car with no sound other than their short comments, now they were sitting in silents. "Well that sucks, dude sorry." "It's fine, my aux still works, plug in your phone."

 

"Oh uh, I don't know.." "Jer just plug in your damn phone." Jeremy took a deep breath before clicking shuffle on his music. 'Never Getting Rid of Me' form Waitress started playing and he started to blush a little. Micheal looked a little perplexed and like he was about to chuckle. Jeremy skipped it and 'Drive' from Lighting Thief started playing, Jeremy skipped again, willing for anything but musicals to play. 

Cello music filled the car and he went to skip again but Micheal stopped him. "Do all you have is musicals and..  _classical music_?" He asked a crooked smile on his face. "Uh.. maybe..?" Jeremy answered lamely as they pulled into the Wendy's parking-lot, "Come on you know Christine what'd you expect with me hanging with her all the time?" "No, No I like it." Micheal laughed grabbing their food form the worker. 

* * *

Micheal pulled into the Fro-Yo place as Jeremy stuffed his last chicken nugget in his mouth. "Don't tell me we're meeting up with  _them_?" Jeremy asked, turning on Micheal. "Hell yeah we are." Micheal had become good friends with Brooke and wherever Brooke went, Chloe followed. Jeremy didn't quite click with them like he did the rest of the Squip Squad. Micheal had been talking to Brooke since the Halloween party, they had both needed someone to cry and rant about Jeremy with and in a strike of fate, they found each other. Micheal helped Brooke realize that she was more upset about Chloe then Jeremy.

 

Now here they were standing outside their local Frozen Yogurt place about to meet up with their former bullies who apparently had big news for them. When they walked in they quickly spotted the, sitting in a corner table sharing a bowl. Brooke was practically rapped around Chloe, she was sitting on her lap and Chloe had one arm draped around Brookes waist. It took a moment before Brooke spotted them. She turned a light shade of pink and waved. Chloe instructed them to grab some ice cream and join them.

 

Micheal and Jeremy were infront of the bowls. "Well we can't let them one-up us now can we?" Micheal asked, before Jeremy had time to fully understand what he was talking about Micheal grabbed one single large bowl and took Jeremy's  hand, leading him to the flavors. 

 

Micheal took a seat and before Jeremy had time to sit on his own chair, Micheal pulled him into his lap, Mirroring Chloe and Brookes position. Jeremy's face turned redder than Micheal had ever seen it, he thought it was a good look for him. 

 

Brooke and Chloe shared a smirking, knowing look before turning their attention back on the boys. "You said you had something to share with us?" Micheal started, apparently oblivious to their looks. 

They both looked at little nervous but Chloe took a rather dramatic breath before looking at Brooke, Brooke nodded and she met the boys eyes again.

"Brooke and I, are dating." Chloe smiled, a little anxiously, and squeezed Brookes hand.   

 

"Well no shit, is that all?" Brooke smiled but Chloe looked a little taken aback. "y-You mean you  _knew_? " Chloe spluttered. "Brookes told me all her gay secrets for like, months." "Brooooooke!" Chloe turned to her girlfriend. "But seriously, congrats!" Jeremy said softly, very aware of the fact that he was sitting on Micheals lap, and he was  _still_ sitting on Micheal's lap.

 

Maybe one day, maybe one day they could be what Brooke and Chloe are, what they have, not today, but someday.  
   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a cute idea for a pinkberry short story, it'd probably only have one maybe two chapters but it'd still be cute (maybe idk how to write cute things)


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole buncha gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all have some gay  
> one of these times i'll proof read it i swear,,but tonight is not that night

**Saturday**

Michael woke up..late. The sun was in his eyes, making him blinder than usual.  _How could Jeremy  let me sleep this late, he knows I like to wake up early._ Michael wasn't exactly  _mad,_ nah he he was more..disappointed. Well that made him sound like a mom.

 

Michael decided he was gonna find that little shit of a teen he called his best friend and give him a piece of his mind. He shoved on his glasses and headed down the hall to where his friend was most likely jerking off in a bathroom or something... actually that may be why he didn't wake him up... Michael wasn't gonna think about it, for obvious reasons and other reasons his pants got tight just thinking about. 

 

Michael heard the TV before he saw it. It took him a second but soon he heard a familiar voice singing about Giant Women. Jeremy Heere, his best friend, was currently watching Steven Universe, a cartoon. Without. Him. How dare he. Jeremy was eating some stupid sugary cereal that Michael probably loved.  

 

Michael smirked to himself and creeped up behind the couch Jeremy was sitting in and _oh my god he was singing along Jeremy shouldn't be allowed to be this cute what the fuuuck._ Michael took a breath and stood up, towering over his unaware friend before doing two things, he yelled  _'jeremy'_ while also putting both his hand Jeremy's shoulders. He earned himself the most undignified shriek you've ever heard, while also somehow managing to spill all his breakfast.  

 

"Mike  _what. The. Hell?"_ Jeremy asked, looking down at the mess he had made on himself, his voice creaked on the last word. Michael couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from him and out of his mouth. And before he knew it he was on the floor, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Asshole." Jeremy said, throwing a pillow at him and trying his hardest not to smile, Michael had  _the most_ contagious laugh, it was hard not to giggle along with him, that explained a lot of the detentions they'd gotten for being too loud. 

 

 "Come on you had to take a shower anyway, I just gave you...  _motivation."_ Michael  smirked from the floor. That earned him another pillow to the face. Jeremy reluctantly got up to take a shower, after throwing his now empty bowl at Michael telling him to  _'clean up the mess **you** made' _. Michael did as he was told but he could tell from the grin Jeremy was so badly hiding that he wasn't really mad. 

 

While clean, the TV turned off and the shower running, Micheal heard something..great. Jeremy was singing.  _Well of course he is, he's a fucking  theater nerd who cries over Hamilton and Dear Evan Hanson what'd you expect?_

 

But that didn't stop Michael from being any less interested. He was outside the bathroom door before he knew it.  Jeremy wasn't as good as Michael was, not even close. His voice was creaking and he totally missed the notes but, Michael liked it. He realized he was singing some song about villain ice cream but it was also about some guy named George? Michael figured it was from some musical but he had no idea, all he knew was that,  _wow  he wanted ice cream now._

 

  

* * *

 

Before either of them knew it, it was 9:40. "Hey Jer," Michael said, turning to the lighter boy, "What's up?" Jeremy asked, also turning his to his friend, they were inches apart but both of them were trying not to think about that. "We should probably get ready for bed." Jeremy groaned, "But Mike!" He protested, dragging the i out longer than necessary.  "Come on bro it's like, practically 10!" "Uck fine, but you have to pick my pijama's, I need to finish this level." And with that, Jeremy turned back to his DC.

 

Michael threw a pair of pj pants and an old tee, "Now  _up_ , I can't brush your teeth for you too!" Michael said, turning towards his bathroom. Jeremy was going to follow but Michael closed the door and Jeremy got the idea he was probably changing clothes. 

 

 Michael came out with in a Pac-Man shirt and cat fuzzy socks. This was too much for Jeremy. "Dude, where on  _earth_ did you buy those socks?" "My mom bought 'em for me, jackass."

"No No I'm being serious, I would  _kill_ for a pair of kickers like that!" Jeremy whistled to prove his point. "Yeah Yeah whatever now just go brush your teeth and go to bed!" 

 

"What! I can't go to sleep yet! It's way too early! How about we watch a movie or something?" Jeremy pleaded, picking up his toothbrush. "FIne, but  _ **I**_ get to pick it!" Michael declared.

 

"Okay fine, but no romantic, cheesy movies!" 

 

"He picked a romantic movie.

 

"Come on dude I had like, one rule!" Jeremy groaned, sitting next to Michele  on his bed. "You know they're my favorite, what'd you expect?" Michael grined,  clicking play. "If I Stay, dude that is like the dumbest movie ever!"

"Have you ever even  _seen_ it?" 

 

"Well  _no_ bu-" "Nope, no 'no's' you are gonna watch this movie and like it!" 

 

Jeremy  was crying. Actually he was crying over a chick flick while holding Michael's hand and refusing to make eye contact with Michael. Michael was rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

Jeremy would never admit it, but he was really enjoying the movie, and Michael's hands. On hand was rubbing his back and it felt really good but Jeremy was still refusing to address these feelings that he definitely in  no way had. 

 

Somehow by the end of it all Jeremy had ended up completely in Michael's arms. The movie was coming to an end and Jeremy was nodding off. Michael had no problem sleeping like this, Jeremy in his arms right after he's just comforted him. It was ideal even, except the fact that he wasn't so sure morning Jeremy would enjoy it all that much.

 

"Hey, Jer," Michael whispered after all the end credits had gone. "Mph." Jeremy replied, showing him that he was still awake. "I'm gonna need to go to my make-shift bed buddy." 

 

"No." Jeremy muttered, half asleep.

 

Michael's heart stopped. He was going to ask Jeremy was exactly he meant by that but as fate would have it he didn't have to. "Stay here.." Jeremy asked in a small, almost timid voice. 

 

"Uh, okay." Michael took his hands off Jeremy reluctantly, figuring that he didn't need anymore emotional support also it might be weird to Jeremy if he kept holding him and rubbing circles into his arm. "Don't stop, please. Mhp feels nice." Okay Jeremy was still more than half asleep but he didn't have to tell Michael twice. 

 

He returned his  hands to where they were before but, since he was feeling risky, he decided to try something even more bold, he started carding his fingers through Jeremy's hair, like he'd always wanted to. He had curly hair so his fingers got suck a few times, but soon he could do it without any problems. He was rewarded with a happy, satisfied smile from Jeremy.

 

Michael thought he wouldn't mind more nights like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Jeremy sings is Vanilla Ice Cream, it's a song from She Loves me and fun fact i used that song to addition for the high school's musical (and got in whoo)
> 
> also can y'all guess what movie i'm about to watch (which like jeremy i am most definitely gonna cry)


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Christine

**Sunday**

Michael had a problem. Michael had one, gigantic, Bigger-Than-The-Sun problem.

 

He loved Jeremy Heere, his best,  _straight_ friend of  _13 years._ Jeremy was currently snuggled into Michael, almost asleep and it was too much.  His eyes were almost closed and he kept nodding off and he had a little bit of drool around his mouth, along with messy, un-brushed hair and acne, and honestly he looked utterly disgusting. And that's how Michael knew he was in love. Jeremy looked gross, but to  _Michael_ , he looked perfect. 

 

It was all too much. Michael just wanted to run his fingers through his hair and kiss every single freckle on this boys body. Like I said, it was a bad problem.

 

Michael waited until Jeremy had completely fallen asleep before he slipped out from under the lighter boy carefully, he had a plan. He grabbed a sticky note and wrote Jeremy a note before calling a certain someone and got in his car to go fix this problem.

 

_'Went out to get us dinner, won't be gone long. I'm not getting you extra fries fyi - Michael'_

* * *

 

It was a long,  _stressful_ car ride and he spent about 5 minutes in the car before he finally got the courage to walk in. 

 

"Michael over here!" Was what he was greeted with almost as soon as he walked through the door. He walked over to where the voice said, he walked slowly at first but then picked up speed, very aware of all the eyes on him. 

 

"Michael I want you to know I fully support you and am definitely on board to making a really overly complected 50 step plan."   

"Suddenly I'm re-thinking coming to you for advice, maybe Brooke would have been the better bet."

 

"What! NO way, you're stuck with me now." "Well I guess if I have no choice..."

"Yay! Okay, now back to you're "problem".." Christine smirked, a little too knowingly for Michael's liking.

 

"How about we just," He sighed, regretting this whole thing, "Let's get food first." 

 

One Cheese Burger, Some Chicken Stripes and two orders of fires later, they finally got back to  _the topic._

 

"Okay so what does," Christine pulled out her phone, " 'SOS HELP OHMYGOD IM SO GAY CHRIS!! HELP ME WITH MY LITTLE GAY HEART MEET ME AT  STEAK N CHAKE   IN TEN'  mean?" She said looking up innocently. 

 

Michael groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh... ya know how, uh, I've been staying at Jer's house?" Christine practically broke the glasses with her screech. 

"Jesus Chris it's no-" "YOU'RE GAY FOR HEERE!!! YOU'RE GAY FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND I KNEW IT AAA-" Michael leaned over the table to shove a salt and grease covered hand over her mouth before the staff kicked them out.

 

"Shh Shh.. I won't say that you're..  _wrong_ but..." He signed, defeated. "Yeah I'm really gay for Jeremy.." He removed his hand and sunk back into his chair. Christine looked like she'd just won the freaking lottery. 

 

"I knew it." "Well how can you help me?" "Easy," She plopped another fry into her mouth. "Go to your boy and give 'em a smooch." She said it like it was the most easiest thing in the world and like Michael hadn't thought about doing it everyday for five years. 

 

"Okay no, I can;t do that. I mean can you help me  _get over_ him?" Michael knew he sounded pitiful but he didn't care all that much right now. 

 

"Oh Michael.." Christine looked a little uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. "I think you're  _great_ but-" "I'M GAY!" "Oh uh.. yeah. Of course." Christine signed a little. 

 

Michael rubbed his eyes until he saw spots. He should have  gone with Brooke. 

 

"Well Michael I think it'll work out, it's clear he likes you too." 

 

"He. Is. Straight!" Michael slid down into his seat. "I know what'll make you feel better!" And before he knew it he had a Strawberry milkshake infront of him. "Just give it a try and hey, if it doesn't work out, you'll still have me!" " _Thanks Chris. "_

He ordered another cheese burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake to go, he also ordered the extra fries he swore he wouldn't buy. He got a hug from Christine and  he was on his way, he had 10 missed texts from Jeremy and 3 missed phone calls and he realized he'd been gone for two hours.  _Oh well I guess._

 

He had a lot to think about, _I'll tell Jeremy_ , he promised himself,  _one day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once i finish this fic im gonna have a bonus chapter of just thelay-out thingy for this story cause i think it's really funny


	6. Day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o o f

**Monday**

It was Monday, and no one liked Monday's. Luckily for Jeremy his best friend knows exactly how to cheer him up. 

 

"Mikey why are we leaving  _so early?_ By the time we get there we'll be the only people there!" Jeremy grumbled, climbing into Michael's car. "Come on, have a little  _faith._ When have I ever let you down?" Michael asked, smirking. "I know you're missing out on  _valuable_ jerking off time right now," he ignored Jeremy's screech of embarrassed protest, "but I have a plan." 

 

Jeremy started to perk up when he started to recognize where they were going. Micheal fought to keep his grin down as Jeremy got more and more excited the closer they got. 

 

Suddenly Jeremy's face fell a little. "Wait, dude, I forgot my wallet..." Jeremy murmured bitterly. "Well I didn't bring us here to just look at it!" Micheal laughed, getting out of his car.

 

"Wait!" Jeremy struggled with his seat belt before stumbling to meet Micheal inside the Star Bucks. Micheal was looking cocky and kinda of proud of himself. 

 

"Micheal I am  _not_ letting you buy me fucking Star Bucks," He whispered, standing by his friend in the line, "You spoil me enough as it is." He always felt bad because Micheal was constantly buying him things, or just being the best person in the entire world. "I simply won't allow it!" Michael simply held up a finger and, unfortunately it took him too long before he realized Micheal was ordering.

 

Before he knew it he was being ushered away to the sofa by his friend. "I got you a croissant with a caramel frap, with no whip cream and three pumps toffee, that  _is_ what you like, right?" Micheal askes, smirking because he knows damn well that's what Jeremy likes. Jeremy was starting to blush. "I still pay you back, man." "Dude I've been staying at your house free of charge for like, almost a week, spending seven bucks on breakfast is nothing." and with that Micheal got up to retrieve their goody's. 

 

They were relaxing on the couch and I  _guess_ Jeremy was  _sort of_ leaning on Michael and  _yeah_ they kept swapping drinks and  _okay_ fine maybe Jeremy was sort of staring at Micheal, and  _apparently_ that made them look like a couple cause two girls (they looked about 13-ish and they were holding hands) walked up to them and the smaller one, (a short dark skinned girl with short black curly hair) and said: 

"I just think you guys should know that, I think it's really great that you guys are out like this, we're always afraid  of what other people think of us when we hold hands or kiss or any of that couple-y stuff in public, but you guys," she took a lounging sigh, "you guys just seem so  _unafraid!"_ the other girl spoke up for the first time, "If you guys can do it then..maybe it won't be so bad if we do it too.." she looked down at her and her girlfriends joined hands, a light blush on her tan skin. "Uh, this is embarrassing but uh, yeah.." they looked at each other before nervously looking back at the boys on the couch.

 

Micheal and Jeremy just stared at them dumbly. Jeremy suddenly became self-conscious and was about to sit up, off Micheal, but Micheal put his arm around Jeremy, keeping him in his place. "Y-Yeah well I'm glad my  _boyfriend_ and I could help," they're anxious expression melted away quickly, "and you guys are cute together, I hope you guys stay happy together and uh, don't worry about what everyone else thinks man." He looked down at his phone, "Oh man," he sat up a little, "come on..  _babe_ we gotta book it if we wanna get to school on time." Micheal said, standing up and bringing Jeremy with him. The girls backed up a little so that they would have room to move, Micheal made a split second decision and grabbed Jeremy's hand as they hurried out of the building, pulling a blushing mess of Jeremy behind him. As they were leaving Micheal thought he heard one girls whisper that  _'That was kind of_ _embarrassing'_. 

 

Jeremy felt... _weird_. He liked the way Micheal was holding his hand, even though they were outside, away from the girls they still had their hands interlocked. Jeremy even liked the way Micheal called him babe, yeah it was kind of forced but it was nice.. He had a strange urge to spin Micheal around and kiss him into tomorrow, he was still trying to ignore these thoughts though, even though they were starting to become  _very_ hard to ignore, especially with the way Micheal was  _still_ holding is hand.

 

Once they both shut they're car doors Micheal sighed, long and dramatic. "I'm sorry dude.. but you saw the look on they're faces! They were like, I don't know, looking up to us or some shit, I couldn't crushes their dreams!" Jeremy smiled over to his friend and silently grabbed Micheal's free hand.

 

Micheal tried to keep  heart beat at a normal pace. He wanted to ask Jeremy about why he was currently  _holding his hand ,_ he didn't think that was the type of things bros just  _did._ He thought better than to ask him about it, honestly he liked Jeremy's hand in his, he was a little afraid that if he said anything Jeremy would snatch his hand back. He felt the ghost of Jeremy's touch all throughout the day, it left a giddy feeling in his chest and he wondered if he suddenly couldn't wait till he got to go home, with Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's like 12 and I have school tomorrow and i feel dead i'm so tired so i'm just gonna post this without previewing it first and hoping it's not total shit when i read it tomorrow


End file.
